The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
A step gauge is also referred to as a pitch gauge or a ladder gauge. The step gauge is permanently fastened in a solid frame by arranging precise gauge pieces in a straight line, and can be used to detect moving accuracy of a machine tool workbench and calibrate a coordinate measuring machine, so as to adjust a machine tool to compensate errors and improve positioning accuracy of a device. The step gauge is composed of a series of measurement surfaces, a stable multi-indication material standard usually uses a solid frame or base body of a metal material, and to ensure accuracy and stability of gauge pieces on the base body, the base body usually uses a metal base body and directly fastens the gauge pieces thereon. The base body has a relatively large size, and deformation outside a length direction is relatively small. Therefore, to ensure accuracy, an existing step gauge is relatively heavy and has a relatively large volume and high manufacturing costs. In addition, because of limitation of a structure of the base body, a manufacturing process is relatively complex and cannot adapt to needs of development of a non-contact measurement technology. Secondly, precise gauge blocks are commonly used as measurement surface generation bodies and are hardly applicable to a non-contact measurement device such as a photographing-type measurement device.